Going Under
by Kastirina-123
Summary: COMPLETE! Last chapter a songfic. In the future. Zim and Tak team up to rule the world against a suicidal Gaz and . . . ya'know, Dib. Dark, rated for suicide, mentions of jthm, and ya'know, overall violence and language.
1. Enter Gaz

Chapter One

NOW

A shrill cry echoed through the hallway, bouncing off the walls. The wood on the floor was broken and creaking, but Dib dared to venture through it, head held high.

It was a dangerous mission. He didn't even remember why he was there. It was something important, he could be sure. The walls had scraping pain and holes, and spiders dangled in the cornors of the ceiling. Their webs marked their territory through out the house; and yet, Dib was only on the first floor.

A low hanging light dangled from the ceiling, pulling forward and illuminating a small area dimly. A cockroach scurried across the floor and a rat clung to the wall. The rat was holding something that looked like an old reminant of metal, rusted by time. Dib grabbed the musted light and shone it at the rats. Once black eyes lit up with crimson, and they turned to run away from the light, knocking the frail boy to the ground. Dib was older, wiser, and smarter. He was 21, and his once straight tuft of odd ebon hair now fell limply behind his head. His once healthy, tanned skin was pale and pallid. His once glass protected eyes where now an icy blue; warding away all who approached.

Somewhere along the long trips of study and classic 2 AM scenarios', Dib had lost his mind. His fragile sanity now stood on the brink. Even the slightest ounce of pain could set him off.

He crept up the stairs, arm clasping the dirty and slightly bloody handrail. They creaked and moaned horribley, screaming for him to go back. Somehow, he couldn't let himself turn back----He _wouldn't._

A soft voice alerted him. He knew he was going in the right direction!

He followed the whisper, carefully balancing himself on the creaking wood.  
One mistake, he could tumble to his death.

He safley reached the end of the second hallway, and pushed open an old door. Silence.

A misted apparation, almost a phantom, hang over a bed. Her face was buried in a pillow, and she was weeping. Her long maroon hair fell behind her, now plagued with two black streaks infront. Her golden eyes where staring darkly at the wall, as if accusing it. A dark funeral dress wore on her tightly, and long stockings wrapped around her legs smugly.

She wore an amulet around her neck in the shape of a human skull.

"Gaz?"

The girl barley looked up, not wanting to face her brother in this teary state.

"Gaz, you have to leave this house eventually. What would father think if yo--"

"--Shut up Dib."

"Please, Listen, Gaz," He pleaded, "I just want to he--"

"Everyone wants to help. Just go, Dib. Your prescence isn't helping me at all. Just..._go."_

She turned away, not bothering to even whimper as she turned way from her brother. The one she grew up with, shared the same blood as she; the one she had known to be there for her even when she hid who she was.

"Gaz as soon as I heard you where still here, I rushed over--"

"But you didn't rush over when we needed your help. You didn't come back when Dad was murdered. Or when _they_ died. You certainly wouldn't have cared if I sat here, waiting to die."

"Gaz, thats not true! I wasn't here when dad died because dad didn't care! Membrane only cared about his studies!  
He felt only sympathy for me! Gaz, he thought I was crazy at age 12. He would've sent me to the loony bin! As for your family.." He trailed off, "I..didn't even know they where dead until just now."

He reached for her shoulder, a warm gesture felt cold to her.

Gaz looked up barley. Her words where scarcley audible.

"I...don't care."

"Please, just give me another cha--"  
"_Dib!" _She scolded, turning away.

"You try it sometime," She scolded, looking into his peircing and tormented eyes. "Watch your family die; as if by your own hand. Survive the inevitable. Wake up covered in their blood. Watch them scream."

She turned away now ashamed.

"All because of who you became."

"Past is past, Gaz. You still have family. I will always be there for you. And mom--"

"_Is dead! She's been dead, and yet you remain so damned hopeful!"_

"She's alive. No one just dissapears, Gaz..Not for so long without any known evidence. My point is, your my sister, and I still care about you."

Gaz choked on tears, silent as she was.

"Then why did you leave?"  
She asked sadly. "Why did you leave dad and I?"  
This time, he turned away, a shilloutte before the window and the dying dawn.

"Zim was growing strong. After learning the truth of his purpose, he was determined more than ever. To show the tallests he could evolve, that intelligance is beyond height. He moved to California, to be directly under a sattalite connection with the massive--This would give him the oppertunity to privatley hack their systems and from their, devise plan ideas sent by other Invaders.

"Zim had a great plan--All he needed was a partener. Someone like _Tak."  
_

Gaz shuddered. Somehow, the sun was colder than it ever had been before.

"I thought...you wouldn't miss me."  
She turned to her feet, watching them instead of the speaker.

"Gaz, I love you. Your my sister, and ... ...I'm sorry."  
She looked up, the eyes of an abused puppy laying upon him as she thought.

"Dib..Will I ever be able to leave this place? Am I forever bound to wander the halls of the lost Czanna and Zai?"

He paused. Her soul was forever intwined with Zai's, through the child Czanna. She was bound to him, bound to the memories.

"Yes."

She hung her head low. The consequences would claim her.

"You will never forget. Pain is forever, Gaz. Time is ephemeral."   
He turned to her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"That doesn't mean you can't move on, start fresh..So there'd never be a past. But the imprint is always there."

She nodded, and held in the arms of her brother, she wept.


	2. Highschool

Chapter Two

Then

The young girl exited the school, her austere eyes glancing from the patterns on her game box to her drawing. She was caught between her love of drawing, writing and painting.

She would write for about three hours straight every night; and draw every day in class. Her drawings where full of hope, darkness; of love and betrayal. She couldn't sing, but she loved to write her own music.  
The piano fascinated the 17 year old Gaz; or "Ghost", as she was called by the other children in her after school group, "GBPAWE". Game Box Players Artists Writers Ectcetera.

She spent all of the days of her week, except friday and weekends, at the club. It was the only place she felt comfortable sharing her writing. Her drawings where amazing for one of her age; but art was just a hobby, nothing more. She wasn't near good enough to become an artist, but maybe she would aim for author. She knew she would end up a security ninja, just as Ms. Bitters said, so she figured "Why try?" She certainly had the skills, and she knew it.

Her stupid brother seemed to have a future planned as a paranormal investigator, and it really ticked her off.

Aliens this, Bigfoot that. It was always vamps and extra terestrials with this one.

She sighed, pushing back an ebony lock that fell from her hair. She had it dyed after school with the group. The girls died their hair so as not to forget the fun they had endured during the club meetings when they where older; the streaks would always remind them of the laughs and truths' they'd shared.

She was waiting patiently for a ride.

Her father pulled up in a small dark green jetta.

She smiled, her long maroon hair falling over one eye. Her long shirt was the same as always; and her pants where black and baggy. Her skull necklace was given to her by her mother some years ago; and it was dangling around her neck.

The drive home was pleasant. Her and father where talking as usual. So much so they didn't notice Dib was in the back.

They discussed mostly publishing her work; Gaz respectfully declined. In secret, she had been getting published under the pen name "Augmentia."

The young 15 year old boy watched patiently his laptop screen, glaring at its contents. He typed almost as fast as he could think.

Their trip was short, and they arrived home quickly.

Gaz turned on her game and wanders sullenly into her room.

Dib, meanwhile, had some unfinished SEN buissinuss with Agent Zai, Or Agent Arachnid.

**D**ib was silent for a moment, waiting for Arachnid to speak. They had been exchanging information in the char; information about California's weird alien sightings latley. Arachnid lived there, and often found theres much more to it than met the eye. Dib had spilled all he had known about Zim to Zai, and was finally getting the thanks he so rightly deserved.

The laptop flickered on, as if struggling with the screen. Arachnids shadowy face filled the screen.

"Agent Mothman. Anything new?"

"Zim had something planned," He answered, holding up a disk, "And providing he doesn't invade my brain again, I think we're good evidence wise."

"Then get in, Dib! We need your help at the coffee shop!"

Dib shrugged, wandering into the screens' veiw point.

**Gaz **watched the game box sharply. She glanced at the vampire piggy hunter and grinned.

"Like I believe you," She smiled, a grin dark and evil. "I know better than to trust an anti pig force feild, I know your not made out of pig salt. Hiiyaah!"

The vampire piggy hunters sword raised in challange and then fell down upon the small forcefeild, shattering it in two.

She laughed. 18 levels down in an hour, but still another 34 to go.

"Gaz!" Called Dib from his room, "Can you come here a minute?"

She sighed, putting down her game and ambling to his room.

"Yes, Dib?"

"Can you tell dad I'm going out tonight?"

"Erm..Sure..Where? Zim's house?"

"...You _could _say that."

She shrugged, having no time to decode Dibs message.

"Alright."

She turned and walked back to her room, ignorant to the idea that that would be the last time she would truley---and acceptingly---Have a brother.

**--**

**Dib **looked back at the house, knowing he wouldn't see it again. He was being helped by the SEN, to move to a base in California. ZIM had moved his secondary transmission base down there, directly under a transmission signel under the Massives' main communication line. He was able to steal plans from other irkens and target their ships from there. Through that, ZIM would contact TAK and ressurect the Snack Plan.

Dinner tasted vulgar. Her dads attempt at chicken was fatal. She refused to eat, and instead lay down on her bed upstairs.

**Gaz **had been practicing the dark art of witchcraft latley, just dabbling in the spellbinding enough to know a couple of simple spells at least. It had all started two weeks ago at lunch.

Eov had wandered through the halls into the caf, pallid skin contrasting with stunningly icy blue eyes. She wore her usual attire; a long white gown. Her hair was long and black, and she wore a jeweled amulet. Eov was deep in studying the black arts; like spiritual rituals, witchcraft, among other things.

She had wandered into the back. Gaz noticed Dib was absent. She would've sat alone at her regular table, but that area had been having a food fight. So naturally, she secluded herself where it was safest; at Eovs' table, and conversation continued from there.


	3. Teen Gaz and Eov

Chapter Three

NOW

**Although she didn't speak, Gaz was worried sick about her brother.**

Where could be be?! She tried to convince herself he had been captured by ZIM and would escape before dawn rose. Membrane had barley noticed the boys absence until Gaz had explained.  
"_Dangitt Dib," _She growled, "_Couln't you at least transmit?!"_

Dib smoothed back his hair, watching the blue house intently. Apparently, it belonged to S.E.N, and he would be living hear with Agent Archanid and his sister, Agent S.y.d. He grabbed his suitcase and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came a voice, shaking, as if surprised.

"Agent Mothman," He answered, "I believe I'm supposed to be staying he--_re!"  
_A pale hand reached over Dibs mouth, dragging him inside.

"Nice to meet you," He answered, once they where both inside. "I'm Zai, or Agent Archanid as you know me by."  
"Erm...Hi."  
Dib held out a hand to meet Zais.

Zai was no older than Gaz; no doubt much taller for his aege. His hair was almost black, but remained blue by a slight tint. His eyes where like a tumbling glaciar; cold, and sharp.

"Welcome."  
His voice trembled, wavering on his words.

"Are you...sane?" Dib asked hesitantly.

"I'm f-f-f-ine.." Stuttered Zai. In truth, he wasn't. The previous night a vampire had fed off of him, and the dizzy spells kept coming.

"Put your s-stuff anywhere..Syd will be home soon."

"Syd?" He looked as if he was searching for words.

"Yes, my sister, Syd." He replied. "My parents where killed when some restaurant exploded..Don't quite remember witch one..Now Syds' in charge."

Dib didn't want to push the subject and make him revisit old wounds.

"Come, lets bring your information to the lab."

Dib wandered to an escalator(why? Because I can.) that visited the basement. The room was cloaked in silver with stunning shines. It contained computers, a fridge, for the classic 2 AM scenairios, and other para gear. A laptop tucked at Dibs' side beeped happily as he placed it onto a table of the fortress.

Yes, now they would set up.

"After, when Syd gets home, you can t-tour the house."  
"Sounds like a plan," Dib announced, still in awe.


	4. Sleep Screams and Desperation

Chapter Four

NOW

**Gaz awakened to Dibs voice drearily. It was warm and cozy and she didn't want to awaken.**

"Are you alright?!" He half shrieked.

"I _feel _fine." She admitted.

"Thank the sky! I was af---Well, it doesn't matter.." He blushed slightly. "What where you dreaming about?"

"I only have a vague memory of it..Why?"

Gaz met his gaze and felt fear.

"Gaz you where screaming in your sleep."  
Gaz looked as if it was normal.

"Its probably just another memory. I'll be _fi--"_

"You tell me you'll be fine," Dib interjected, "Please listen, Gaz. I can't help you if you don't open up a little. When we where young, I told you _everything, _even if you wheren't listening." He took her hand, and met her eyes.

"I want _trust. _Nothing more."

Gaz felt an anesthetic numbness pass over her. A knot was lodged in her throat.

"I-I-Thanks..."

Dib was afraid, and she could hear it in his voice.

"I just need you to know you could trust me. You don't need to be independant all the time." Gaz locked arms around him and, although suprised, Dib accepted the small sign of affection.

She sat there, deep in thought..

_Zai. _The name brought her back. Raven black hair(later died a light powder blue), icey green eyes, and a serpant like movment that betrayed his human nature. He was pensive and silent, something Gaz had admired. Where he was cold, Gaz was forgiving. She remembred dancing in the dark, singing in starlight, fnetle brushes of the two liips to make one.

"Gaz?" Gaz felt herself leap out of her memories.

"Are you sure your alright?"  
She turned to face her brother.

"Yah..Just _remembering.." _She whispered placidly, then detatched herself once more. He wanted an honest answer, because he knew she was not okay.

She hung her head, closing her eyes again. She hear incoherant mumbling as she wandered upstairs.

_"I wish she'd open up to me."_

Dib grinned subtly. She was trying hard, he could tell. She wouldn't confide so he wouldn't walk out and hurt her if oppertunity arised, and she wouldn't let go because he was her only anchor to life. Could he tell? Did he know, late at night, she would press the blade against her wrists? She wouldn't let the cuts show, and she wouldn't kill herself. She just walked such a thin line between life and death, knowing she was in control comfoted her.

Since Membrane died, all she thought about while holding the blade was Dib and Zai. Wishing Dib would come back, and wishing Zai was still by her side. Without him, she knew she was broken. She had felt her guy knaw out all of her words to him, lkike she wanted to break and spill every truth she veiled. The blade comforted her, but she wouldn't trust it at her throat. What if she lost control and cut? No, not at her throat. Definatly not.

God, she missed Zai. What would he think about her now? Weak and dependant. Her comforts? A blade and a CD. She hadn't seen a piano for years, and she missed that.

She turned to the window, Linkin Parks "Numb" filling her ears. The music soothed her. It was **her **in the lyrics. She knew only so much would keep her sane. She wandered to her bedside and lie down. 11:30. Dib had told her he would be downstairs working. Sullenly, she grabbed a long blade. Someone had..erm.."given" it to her, but who's name she had dismissed(cough JTHM cough). The steel was cold, but a comfort nonetheless. She pressed it against her fingertips, and watched a trickle of scarlet coat the tip. She was full of self blood lust. Fearing for her own safety, she pushed it away, and curled up in bed. Empty auttumn wisped outside, just beyond the thin window glass. Zai once resided in these very walls, and it bothered her..

That night, Gaz slept with dreams of blades and Zai's arias to serende her.

Her nightmares kept coming, wakening her at around 1:00. She hated them as much as ZIM for tearing apart her family. Her and ZIM where friends once, but he had destroyed what little trust she had in him. Slowly, she sat up, head spinning. She knew a charm that might help, but she decided to go straight to the _tylonal. _She glided, just as Eov did, and humans took notice. Eov had moved about four years ago, and Gaz had missed having a good friend. Dib didn't like Eov _at all. _He said she was "dangerous", and didn't approve of her witch-craftian ways. But Gaz didn't mind. She didn't seek approval. After chasing the pill down with some water, Gaz reached for her Game Slave IV. Almost immediatly, she was enthralled.

Dib was in the lab. Classic 2 AM scenario(I like saying that, you see ) . He had lots of things to do, and so little time to complete it. In his spare time, Dib had been doing some DNA research. Mostly, to find more out about his mothers side of the family. Her name was AIme and she had been a scientist in Colorado when she'd met Membrane. A couple photo's showed her curly, long pale violet hair, and odd blue eyes. She reminded him a bit of _Gaz, _actually.  
He pushed the picture onto its face and turned away. Maybe..He'd just go to bed.

He wandered upstairs to the first floor, and saw Gaz's depressing eyes shut into slits as she assumed the solitairy pose she'd almost constantly adapted as a child.

"Gaz? Shouldn't you be..._sleeping?"_

"I will when the tylonel kicks in. Promise."  
She answered calmly, lost in the pattern of the box.

"These still make those?" He paused.

"Well, good night."

"Bonus nox noctis , frater."  
She almost said without thinking. The language of latin and english came together as one to her.


	5. Everyone Cares

Chapter Five

Then

**Gaz turned away from her thoughts.**

_God Dib! Couldn't you call?!_

The phone rang and she was feeling nausous.  
She jumped from the shrill ringing sound.

"Erm.._Dib?"_

"Wrong again, Gaz," Came the silken voice of Eov, "Have you been mediatating?"  
Gaz shook her head in response.

"Nooo."

"If you wish to be as I, meditation is crucial. Anyway, I called because I sensed something was wrong. I hope my senses just tuned out."

"You got that right. Dib isn't home yet, and he left _hours _ago."

Eovs expression fell. Gaz was trying hardest to betray the fear in her voice as strength.

"He-He said he was going to ZIMs."

"Zim..Moved. He must be chasing him into California."

Gaz gaped at the statment, suddenly feeling very, **very, **ill.

"Calm yourself, Gaz. He does this for you. Protect him."

Gaz hung her head low.

"I'll go.._do that. Thanks, Eov!"_

As the phone reached the receiver, she was practically screaming.

"_Wait! I need to borrow your--click Aw man.."_

Gaz ran in a stupor to her room. Everything was in place; a think black bed in the cornor, clothed in vermillion; some posters, a desk, a radio, and a mat to cover the unused space, surrounded by unlight scented candles. The spell cast on Dib was simple and slightly nauseating for him, since she would use her power to latch onto his. Through that she would sense what was wrong, and she could protect him best she could.

Gaz had been training so far in defensive magic and household charms. To protect herself and others, and probably make books float if she was a fast learner.

Great. Now she was worried about Dib. She channeled her energy into her ritual, trying to calm down despite the fact her 15 year old brother was alone in California with an alien and no one but her and Eov knew.

--

Syd was a distant relative of Lya, a girl who used to live in Gaz's neighborhood, but was crushed by the MegaDoomer. Lya was a cousin of Eov, and so in tradition, Eov got her house, witch is why she lived so close to Gaz. Eov had used to live with Syd, but had moved out a couple of months ago.

Syd was expecting a visit from her shortly.

Her black hair was a spider web on her face, shocked with green. She ambled into the house, carrying a cat against her green gown.

"Okay, Cat is taken care of. What about Eov? She call back while I was gone, Zai?"

"Eov?" Dib inquired.

"She didn't yet. How'd you know about Eov?" Zai asked. His gaze met Dibs', one cold and sharp. It frightened him.

"She hangs out with my sister, Gaz.."

Zai paused, petting the cat.

"Hm.."  
He was thinking, Dib could tell(obviously.).

"Gaz, Gaz..Oh yah! Ghost! Isn't she Eovs' apprentice?"

Dib ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Erm..What?"

"Witchcraft," Answered Zai normally, "I think she's learning charms or something."  
Dibs jaw dropped. Why hadn't she said something?

"News to me."  
Zai shrugged, petting the black kitten.

"This is Rikki. Rikki, say hello."

The cat mewed in response, wanting to be pet behind its ears.

The rest of the day slowly progressed. Zai's dizzy spells where more frequent, and Dib took note. Somehow, he felt like something had grabbed his stomach and shaken it up. He was nauseous, afraid--But confident. Zim _would _be stopped. For sure.


	6. Squee and The Mystery Date

Chapter Six

Now

Squee jumped onto the computer. He had been chatting with this girl for months and was eager to meet her. They had been signed up by area; and it was hard knowing that walking down the street he could bump into her and not know it.

So, how was your day?

He typed quickly to meet with this reply;

Uneventful. And yours?

The girl on the end of the conversation giggled silently.

O, the usual. Next Thurs. ish meh bday!

Feliz compleanos! Feliz compleanos! ...

Hey, still speaking, Todd! ;) I think we should meet. What a fab. gift, eh?

Sure! How about at the City park?

Squee felt his heartbeat pounding. He'd been waiting to meet her!

How will we know who's who?

The girl on the receiving end was XxKillxJonnyxDeppxX, and she was clever and had a wry sense of humor no one Squee knew could match. He was infatuated with her, and yet they hadn't the faintest idea how they looked. He began typing on impulse.

Lets hold up signs!!!

Erm...blinks

Yah like at the airport! Ya'know, no one else will be doing it! Why not? C'mon, JD.

My real name is Eov. You should right _that _on the sign. There's a common-qaulity to the name JD, ya'know. :D

Alright. In that case, please, call me "Squee." Everyone else does.

Alright, "Squee". See you thurs. after work then! Gtg. My coven meets in twenty minutes.

Bye JD..Erm, I mean Eov! See ya thurs!

In a cold state of anxiety, Squee closed his laptop and lay on hsi bed. Fabulous! He really liked Eov, or "JD." She was fun, had a great personality, and adored him as he did she. Is it possible to be in love with someone you've never seen?

_Squee, are you actually going to go through with this?_

A familier voice gasped.

"Yah. I like Eov. A _lot."_

_C'mon, Squee! She could be a phsyco, or a guy!_

"C'mon Schmee. We're meeting at the park, not a dark alleyway."  
Squees' parents had died **_years _**ago. It was actually a mystery. An alien took them when he was 10(Gee, I wonder who that is? -cough- IRKEN -cough-). Since then, he'd been talking to people online since he didn't fit in at school, to escape reality. He had started off as a bus boy, and now sold gloves for a living. He wrote alot and his favorite author was Augmentia. Augmentia dazzled him. Her horror/romance/vampire novels fascinated him, especially the poems that introduced eached story. He really liked "_Rain_", a story about a girl named Rosabella, or Roz, was in the orphanage until she was 19 and married Niz. They had a kid named Riza. Riza is killed by cancer and Nizz is murdered. She hears them and sees them, wich drives her insane. So she kills herself. It was a riveting tale of torture, and no one knew who Augmentia was. He'd memorized the poem for "_Rain._"

_"Cold and dark, in a torrent of hate_

_She couldn't chase the rain away_

_Falling and striking her girl away_

_Claiming her lover, to._

_She realized she had no one left_

_And took a dagger, long and sharp _

_Made a cut across herself_

_Lonley, broken in the dark_

_She made it rain,_

_then she was gone._

_Rainings never ceased upon_

_Misted, gliding, slowly dying_

_Ending pain but birthing crying_

_Teary eyes and sprinkled blood_

_Are said to still be spilling from her cur_

_Lady Roz was gone but_

_Her spirit still lived on._

_Raining, stilled _

_Before the dawn._

_Rain."_

Beautiful. She seemed to know Roz as if she was real. Augmentia had captured her wilting spirit perfectly.

Todd slept well that night, with dreams of rain and love and Eov.


	7. Zim, Tak, Gir, Dib, and Memories

Meanwhile..

Now

Their lips brushed, an eternal bond. Gaz loved this memory. He looked into her golden eyes and saw beauty. Trust. Passion. Love..

The night had fallen long after dinner, and Czen was locked in dream.

In the backdrop of the moon, she held Zai close, fingers combing through his hair. Starlight reflected darkly onto Gaz's ashen skin as they broke apart briefly. Gaz had loved him, and was broken now without him by her side. Now her was right there, looking at her, admiring her as she wrapped herself in his arms. She suddenly felt a jolt.

"I'm sor--"  
She blinked, and her vision was replaced with a black wall.

"--ry? God, I woke up again."  
She closed her eyes tighttly and sat up fully, clasping her bed sheets.

She couldn't surpress the memories now. She'd get frequent spells of paranoia now.

She sat at her laptop and decided that typing about Roz would take her mind off things.

_"Once asleep, Roz's memories played. They serenaded her, and frightened her..."_

Thys typing ritual contunued until 6:30, when Dib arrived home.  
"Gaz! Lookit what I found!!"

He called. He was obviously extremly excited over something.

"**_Headless clooooown!!!"_**

Squeeked a higher pitched tone.

"Whoa, whoa...Wait a minute. Is that--"  
She peered from her doorway.

"Gir?"

"HII!" The little andrioud squeeked.

"I luvded youuuu Spaaz!"

Meanwhile..Meanwhile..

Now

With ZIM...

Zim sat in his lab, Tak on transmission.

"Did you set up Crazy Joes' popcorn hut for drilling?" She hissed. Tak was like a snake now. Without caring for ZIM she had helped him. Take was about two feet taller now, and as dry humorwise as they come.

Zim nodded.

"Its all set."  
Take allowed a maniac smile to pass her lips as the next words came;

"Perfect. Just.._Perfect."_

"Next thursday, our time will come! Ten years of gathering power from P.E.G! It is FAR more powerful than it was last I was there, Zim! Why, it would've taker you 20 yrs. if we hadn't frozen that stupid SIR unit of yours! I can taste the victory..And it tastes _sweet."_

Zim hung his head low.

"Yaah..."  
He had frozen GIR in slorg jelly two years earlier to keep him from ruining his plans.  
"What about _Dib?" _She hissed, eyes narrowing, "Is he still a threat?"  
"Not _latley," _Zim said distantly, burrowing himself in thought.

"He's been preoccupied for weeks."

Tak sighed, smacking a gloved hand to her forhead.

"Holy Irk! And you haven't been monitering it?! It could be SEN!"

Zim began to laugh, dark and cruel.

"Oh, I doubt that. Not with the IIN spies. I've blocked his transmission signal."

Over the years, Tak had molded Zim to be just as cruel and cold as she was. He was just as perepared as Tak for the invasion, and more so determined. His mission was very boring without GIR, but he was irken and had a job to do, even if it was a lonley one. He turned away from the screen, scanning the base. 27 rooms, bigger than his last one, and far more efficient with Taks interaces.

Robot parents? Tak had dismissed that idea years ago. Holograms where far more effective. He'd gotten taller. Of course, when dib was 10 and ZIM was 42(Irken years), he'd had a height advantage. Now, he'd used the power of chemicals to temporarily beefit his mission. Tak had given him the technology for a holo disguise. Same as before---but diffrent hair, peach skin, and diffrent clothes. His disguise was now flawless, and slip ups rare.

"Go find out what he's doing. If its any threat, _dispose of the distraction._" With that, Tak cut the transmission, and ZIM was left alone with his thoughts.


	8. The Fire and the Hero ZIM

Chapter Seven

Then

Moonlight crawled into the room, like a dagger. The girl flinched and shivered, periwinkle hair flowing over her pillow.

"Ugh..To...Bright!"  
She turned, not seeing the shadowed figure that appeared on the balcony. Not seeing the fire he lit. Didn't see his crimson eyes before he dissapeared, melding into the night.

The fire consumed her, causing Gaz to wake up with a start. Smoke wandered into her room.

She shook Zai anxiously.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UUUP! ZAI! ZAAAI!"

Zai blinked a couple times, before realizing what was happening. The peircing sound of a fire alarm rang clearly, focing another muffled scream from Czabba,

"_Fiiiiirrrrreee!!!!"  
_  
THe door was hot, but Zai wanted in.

"Zai--"  
Before Gaz could protest, Zai was inside, screaming vainly against the flames that scorched his skin. Gaz knew it would end there.

All she remembered was Zai wasn't breathing, and Czannas heartbeat was slowing..

She fell weakly to her knees, and her last image was a pair of vermillion eyes.

Zim arrived home and boredly sat on the couch, next to a certain sleeping android.

He sighed, then stopped.

Wait a minute.

"Computer?"

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"Have it recorded that Agent Archanid has been.._disposed _of."

"Fiiine! Gawd."

"I still have to deal with this "S.y.d""---

"Do you mind?! I'm playing ping-pong."

Zim grumbled.

"Stupid ungrateful little outdated--"  
He stopped, controlling his thoughts. Then, his memory began to return...

Of the dancing flames. Of Zai..Of a purple haired girl in the hallway...

HOLD IT.

Purple haired girl?  
Didn't _he _know a purple haired girl?  
Gabrielle, Gale..

_Gaz._

He gasped.

he felt the ground dissapear under him.

_"Gaz?"  
He had KILLED Gaz?  
_She had been his _friend; _In highschool, she sat with him at lunch and defended him from "flocks"(_Hey, Zims not to bright. Its Jocks, but its also my fic, so Nah-nah-nah!). _

And to show thanks, he'd killed her.

Hoping it wasn't to late, ZIM typed up he coordinates into the computer and climbed in his voot.

It wouldn't end like is.


	9. Zais' Reminder on Da Bus

**N_o_w**

This guy puts you in mind of a rabid dog. He has hooded brown eyes that are like two discs of wood. His thick, curly, blue hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a porcupine's quills. He is fairly short and has a narrow build. His skin is china-white.

And this mans name was Zai, but this is all he knew.

Zai had bruise marks all over his body; scratchs and cuts. He looked like a walking zombie.  
He climbed onto the bus, his baggy jeans dragging with him.

"Fare." The old women driving commanded and Zai tossed a quarter into the box.

He sat in the back. He was riding to the other side of town; to the park. He'd heard Eov would be there according to a friend of his(hint hint), and he _needed _to see her. She'd been telling him to come see her for weeks now.

Closing his eyes, he listened closely to the music playing.

_Load up on guns and_

_Bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose_

_And to pretend_

_She's over bored_

_And self assured_

_Oh no, I know_

_A dirty word_

He shook his head pathetically as he watched the other worthless people pile onto the bus. It would take about 20 minutes to get all the way across town.

"Can I sit here?"

Someone asked. He looked up to see a boy; a fairly tall boy about Eovs age that wore an odd puff of stuffing around his neck. He nodded in his morbid way and continued to look out the window at those jerks who think they're so great.

Well, one day they'd all go to hell.

He smiled.

This thought comforted him.

_With the lights out it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My Libido_

_Yeah_

"So, where are you headed?" He asked the boy next to him. "By the way, my name is Zai."

The boy smiled. "I'm Squee. I'm on my way to the park."

Zai smirked and everything clicked.

"You're Squee, heh? I'm a friend of Eovs'. Its nice to meet you, Squee; Eov thinks quite highly of you."

He smiled. "Erm…really?"

"Of course," He answered, averting his gaze within his eyelids. "Why, she hasn't stopped talking about you."  
Squee brightened, and grinned widely. "Can you tell me…Tell me what she's like?"

_I'm worse at what I do best_

_And for this gift I feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been_

_And always will until the end_

"She's kind, caring—Different, unique, dark."  
Zai answered the question casually, like he had been asked it a thousand times before.

"I meant, what she looks like?" Squee persisted curiously.

"O, now that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Zai challenged, darkening his gaze.

Zai and Squee became fast friends. But Zai didn't know Squee knew Johnny, or that Eov knew Gaz. In fact, he was lucky if he could remember who Gaz was after the incident.

But soon, Zai was about to find something out about his past that he never wanted to revisit.

_With the lights out it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now Entertain us _

_I feel stupid and contagious _

_Here we are now Entertain us _

_A mulatto _

_An albino _

_A mosquito _

_My Libido _

_Yeah And I forget Just why I taste _

_Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile_

_I found it hard It was hard to find_

_Oh well, whatever, nevermind _

_Yeah,_

_a denia_

_l A denial _

_A denial... _

_With the lights out it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now Entertain us _

_I feel stupid and contagious _

_Here we are now Entertain us _

_A mulatto _

_An albino _

_A mosquito _

_My Libido _


	10. The Attempts and The Truth

Darkness shrouded Dib as he arrived home. He was tired.

"Gaz? Gir? I—"

He tumbled uselessly to the ground. Everything was black.

He held his knee, and looked up.

"No freaking way."

A pale skinned girl was holding a gun to another persons head. His skin was a light shade of green, and his red eyes where narrowed in rage. Wait. She wasn't holding the gun, he was, and—

And the trigger was pulled.  
She ducked, half shoved by Dib, who had realized just then he'd tripped over the lifeless corpse of GIR.

Zim growled angrily. This was taking longer than he'd thought. Kicked Gaz, he shot her in the side of the arm.

She lay on the floor, staggering to breathe.

Then she stopped moving.

"Gaz!"  
Zim looked at Dib, flames in his magenta eyes.

"Dib."  
The gun clicked into place. A human gun. Where had he—

He paused. It didn't matter.

A bullet came into Dibs view, growing larger as it approached him.

Then it hit something and halted.

"Carus Senior , servo him. Mihi. Is lies in nex umbra. Servo him , parco suus vita , quod si vos must take mei. EGO lasesco illae letalis locus. Commodo sheild him sic is may ago sub vestri pennae." Gaz chanted holding out her bleeding arm.

"EGO to order thy vulnus ut exsisto vigoratus , quod thy cruor futurus parco."

A light blue … … … shield glistened around Dib. The power was deflecting Zims shots. 

And one grazed his arm. He cried out in pain.

"You haven't won, dib monster!" He warned angrily. "You haven't. Won."

Zim disappeared from view.


	11. Zais' reminder on Da Bus Part Two

"I fell in love with a girl named Gazette, and we had a child named Czenna. This is what Eov has told me. We'd moved to a spacious house not far from the outskirts of town. Czen was sleeping when it happened.

"In the black of the night, someone set fire to Czens room. I'm still pretty sure it was aliens, even though Eov said it probably wasn't."

"Why would aliens set your house on fire?" Squee asked. He knew well the motives of aliens, but why death?

"Eov tells me it isn't true," He continued, "That I was part of an underground assemblage of believers determined to overthrow the oncoming invasion. But my gut, and my memories tell me I was.

"So, anyway, I broke into Czens room shortly after waking to the smoke, but she was trapped under the collapsed wood pieces falling from the ceiling. Then, I died. Horrifying, really; listening to your heart slow…

Gazette seemed to disappear into the moonlight. I never saw her again. The fire attracted the ambulance but I had already died. I had only a faint recollection of my wife and child after this. Eov told me it was unexplainable. She told me I had died, that she had tried to heal me but failed. The doctors where stunned. I should've died, no one resurrected me."

Sympathy hid in Squees' wide eyes as he listened, hanging onto every word. "So are you a zombie or what?"

Zai giggled a bit.

"No, kid; I'm not a zombie." The bus screamed as it halted. Zai had pulled the rope at his sop. Everyone on the bus watched Zai with admiration as Todd followed him into the park.

Squee took out his sign.


	12. Fate of the World Kinda Work

**Fate of the World Kinda Work**

Gaz held her breath as she woke up, cradling her arm. She was lucky the bullet had only grazed her arm. He let out a sigh of relief, happy she had recovered.

"Gaz, are you okay if I leave you here alone right now?"  
Gaz turned on her side to face him as he grabbed his stuff.

"Why?"

"I have a little bit of _extremely important work _to take care of…_Fate of the World _Kinda work, ya'know?"

"Let me help."

Dib shook his head as he stood up. "No, Gaz…You just got hurt…It was my fault…I should've been able to keep you out of Zims' reach, out of danger. I don't want you hurt again.."

She opened her yellow eyes wide and stared at him.

"O, come _on. _I can help a little."

"Gaz, you just—"

"I won't take no for an answer." She walked towards him on held his hand.

"I want to help."

He turned away. "Its way to dangerous. Zims—Okay, it's a really long story. Point: Zim is going to destroy the Earth with Tak at 5:30 and its already 4:30.. and then they're going to suck out the Magma core. They're replacing it with the corpses of dead Irkens. . . Which is pretty disgusting… You can't, Gaz. You can't….I can't lose you _again."_

"Vice versa. If your going, _I'm _going. No buts, no nothing. Lets go."

Sighing in defeat, Dib powered up the voot cruiser ouit front. He and Gaz lifted off the ground, and flew towards the city.

Little did he know things where a little ahead of schedule back in his hometown.

!!!!!

I'm sorry it was so sucky!

E.C.Ithe voice in my head: It wasn't that bad.

Yes it was. I'm sorry, its 9:54 and I'm listening to Green Day. I was dead out of ideas. The new ones are better, I promise!

ECI: Cut her some slack, guys.

I gotta take a bath and take my eyes away from the black computer screen. Adios, amigos!

ECI: Eea es tonta, es morena, y fea!

That's so mean! YOU JERK!!! Attacks ECI She just said I'm stupid, dark hairedduh and ugly. Bitch.

ECI: Ha ha! Die

ZEEKY BOOGY DOOG! To the next, less sucky Chapter!!! YAAAY!


	13. Realization and The Chase

**Realization and The Chase**

"_I guess I ripped my pants again!"  
Spongebob swerved around, showing his friends his exposed backside.  
Larry the Lobster laughed, and so did everyone else on Bikini Bottoms local beach, Goo Lagoon---_

The two watching the blinking box burst into laughter.

Erazon blinked, rubbing her eyes.

"O, Dude! Its like, 5:30 in the morning!" She yawned involuntarily.

"You guys kept me up watching Spongebob for TWELVE hours!"

Squee walked in from the kitchen with sugar packets.

"Who's up for another twelve hours?"

Eov covered her face with a pillow. "Are you _insane?_ Another twelve hours of this—This—Yellow _thing? _I'll pass."

He shrugged, plopping beside her on the couch. "Whooooh! So what next?"

Eov grabbed her pillow and shoved him off the couch. "**I **refuse to move."

Zai shook his head disappointingly, taking his seat by the window. "You guys are going to ruin your teeth," He concluded, opening the window. "Lets go throw these jellybeans at business men."

Squee nodded and lept to the table to grab the candy. When he returned to his new seat at the window with Zai and Eov, he noticed Zai was staring at something. His eyes where rounded in shock.

"Zai?" Eov whispered, shaking his shoulders.

But Zai didn't reply.

He was to busy staring at the alien ship landing at the school.

And the two people who where sitting inside.

THERE WAS NO CHASE!!! I TRICKED YOU!!! I am sneaky, yes?

Rev


	14. Dib and Gaz’s fatal mistake

**Dib and Gaz's fatal mistake**

Zim could still hear Tak. Her voice pounded in his head.

"_You built the bombs **all wrong!"**_

She had left him a hologram. He'd waken up at 3:45 after his upgrade and shutdown, and when he'd awakened the computer alerted him to the message.

"_I planted the last bomb somewhere else. They where to close. The bomb at Bloatys is now at Crazy Hummels, down the street. And why are you going to plant a spider bot in our town, not in the one you intend to destroy? I thought about it. Did not like it. knew I shouldn't have trusted you with such advanced machinery. Then again, you where alerted on short notice. . . I replanted that also at the local 24/7, so your spyder bots are at the Skool and the Scool . The drills are ready; I have the corpses ready to be pumped into the earths core as a sign of respect for those lost in the cause of the Resistance… Bless their souls…_

_Listen up, Zim! The bombs will be going off at 7:00. No earlier, no later. TAK, out."_

Closing his eyes pathetically, he drove his ship into the old town. He followed Taks procedure, pushing a yellow button to start the drilling.

MEANWHILE, WITH ZAI EOV AND SQUEE…

"Zai! Zai, wait up! Its cold out!" Eov called, rushing down the stairs behind him. He darted for the door to the outside of the apartment building. "I…Saw…Ships…Girl…_Her."_

"Who, Zai?"

"Gaz! I could sware it was her! I felt like I was hit by a bat when I noticed her in the front of the ship."  
Dibs ship lifted onto the ground…

"Ship?" Eov sighed, pushing open the door and following Zai. "Zai, how many times have I told you, there are no—"

"**_Aliens!" _**Squee pointed wildly to the updated Voot Cruiser flying above his head. Zim pilioted it about two streets away, tracking Dibs own carrier.

Squee and Zai followed in haste.

And Eov,. A very, very _shocked _Eov, followed in case they needed help.

Two streets away at the 24/7 during the previous events, a skinny murderer named Johnny walked out with his brainfreezy. He closed his eyes happily and began to walk home.

Then he turned around as the building ripped itself out of the ground and began to step on people.

His walk home was very pleasant.


	15. Going Under, Final Chapter

**Going Under, Final Chapter**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

"The bomb!" Gaz screeched. "It isn't at Bloatys'. Did you disable the drills?"

"Only one of them. The one at home isn't there," Dib responded through the crackly static of his walky-talky thingamajig.

"Gaz, we're not going to make it in time.…If these bombs explode and become giant robotic spiders..." He trailed off.

"O, come on." Gaz scoffed, not worried. "We're only short one bomb and one drill. What match is that for an Irken Voot carrier/"

"You underestimate the Irkens new technology." Dib replied bluntly. "We could be as good as dead now—"

Gaz stropped, catching a glimpse of a figure running past a building. She blinked and they where gone. Next thing she knew she was climbing back into the voot—

Then Dib caught sight of his mortal enemy, Zim.

But it was to bad he caught sight to late.

Zim grabbed Dibs ship with a robotic claw and shot at him. The ground shook violently, and Gaz looked up to see a giant, fat needle pressing into the earth.

"The drill!"

Jumping, she ran as fast as she could towards the beastly thing…Then she worked her best to try and disable it.

Anyway, so while that's all happenin', Dib is floating in front of the smoldering remains of a building wall. Unfortunately, ZIM hadn't hurt him very much, because next ZIM knew he and Dib where shooting and dodging lasers in one to one combat once again.

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me._

_I'm going under._

"Holy crap!" Zai pointed hastily to the ships mingling in the air from a safe distance.

"HA! Booyah! Who was right?! Who was right about aliens!? I think it was _me! _**BOOYAH!!!!!**" He put a big rock on symbol in Eov's face, trying to rub it in. "Ha, ha, ha!"

She pushed his hand away.

"Okay, Okay. I was wrong about _aliens. _But who or what is fighting?"

Zai shrugged, and just watched with his two friends. Dib had Zim cornered, and was smiling like a maniac. His laser gun had evolved into a cannon, and was pointing directly at Zim where he was sitting in his Voot Carrier.

The cannon shot…

And Zim was under Dibs ship, leaving him to shoot at the air. Before Dib could turn, Zim had thrown him directly into a building, leaving a big ugly mark. It was caked with bloodstains, and as Gaz watched a couple of buildings away, tears flowed freely from her eyes.

She hurried over and held her dying brother close. Weeping. Gaz, the scary, strong goth girl—

Weeping at the mercy of an alien who held her life in his hands.

She let him lie down on the pavement, wrapping her arm cloth around his head. She was feeling dizzy still and her arm throbbed with pain, but it needed to be done. Or he would die…

She would be fine..

Yes, she would be fine…

Zims' cold red eyes where shut and Gaz glared at him as the trio moved closer to watch the fight.

"**Zim!"**

She wasn't sure how she'd been able to get into Dibs old voot so fast, or why everything around her was now on fire. Of course, Eov _had_ always told her that even when she was a young girl, her supernatural gifts where great and controlled….She remembered walking around, smoke at her ankles…Posessed stuffed animals protecting her in her room…The necklace…the necklace…

She clasped her necklace hopefully, and pressed the button.

Zim dodged her shot, but it scraped into the side of his ship. At least he had not been hit directly.

The next laser he fired destroyed the Voot.

And Gaz was lying unconscious inside. Everything went black.

Don't want your hand this time

_I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

"Gaz!"

Zai burst out of his hiding spot and grabbed the girl, shaking her.

"Gaz!"

Eovs' mouth was wide and she elbowed Squee.

"Whooooaaa. This is like a bad soap opera,. Isn't it?"

"My sentiments exactly. Who's' Zim?"

Eov sighed. "He's this kid who moved here years ago. He said he had something-nucleosis, a desease of the skin and always talked about ruling the world, and Dib always said he was an alien…I never really believe it though…A lot of kids where saying they where evil scientists of something-or-other. Our schools suck.

Sometimes I would only pretend to be a believer to be kind to Dib. Everyone treated him really bad…Is- Is that- Dib?! Gaz?!"

She put a hand to her forehead.

"Oh my god…I can't…It can't be…Thank the sky!"

Squee backed away unnoticed, clutching a creature he'd taken out of his backpack. He held it tightly, as if it held his life.

_Squee, Run! I told you not to hang out with Eov, didn't I?! Didn't I?! But you never listen to me, Squee! Now she's going to feed you to her alien zombie Satanist friends or something horrible! Run, while you still can!_

"I…Can't…"

He offered weakly.

_Squee, remember what the aliens did to you when you where little? Do you really want to relive that?!_

"I need to help Zai…" He decided, but was suddenly knocked back. He looked up and watched the giant piece of metal deject itself from earth, allowing hot Magma to pour out.

"HOLY MOTHER OF—Wait. If Zims' behind this…"

He watched the alien climb out of the cockpit and walk towards Dib..

He was holding something shiny and black…

A gun...?

Yes, a gun!

"I don't have much time," He whispered, climbing into Zims ship. "But since I don't know what these do, I'm just going to press every button at once! Here I go!"

And so he did.

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_Oo,_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm_

_Going under_

Eov walked over to the drill. She had been performing spells to slow the sucking out of the magma, but it wasn't working well with the alien stuff on it. She was delaying, though, that was sure—

Dib groaned in a state of pain as Zim shoved him against the wall nearest. Zim grinned as he heard more bones crack, and brought the gun higher…

Zai rubbed the purple girls hair. "I'm so sorry, my love, my love…If you wake up…Every day will be happy, I know…Now I now that you won't leave me any more…"  
He held her close.

"God, I miss you… Please wake up, Gazette… Please…"

Then he heard Dib screaming in pain as he made contact with the bricks.

He let Gaz rest gently on the floor, being sure to hold onto the moment. As he turned to help Dib, he saw something.

_Slitted. Red. Eyes._

Those…Horrible…Red eyes…

And as Gaz very slowly came to, she saw it to.

Zai twitched involuntarily, walking to the area where Zim was standing with the gun.

Dib let a small grin cross his features.

_So this is how it ends…_

He heard the gun click.

_Will they ever know how hard I tried?_

Zim grinned. "Lights out…"

_Goodnight.._

The gun fired.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_What's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

Zai tackled Zim. Dib slumped against the wall, to weak to move. The gun fired into the air.

Then Zai grabbed the gun, and smiled as he stood above Zim. His foot was holding Zims head and binding it to the ground. He smiled, watching ZIM squirm with no avail.

"Well, the tables have turned, haven't they?"

He blinked, and heard himself begin stuttering. From the second Zai had seen his eyes, his memories had flooded to him in all the time it takes to be hit with a baseball. Everything pieced together.

"Agent…Agent…"

"_Arachnid." _He answered, looked the red eyed alien in…erm…the eyesShut up, I'm taking a shortcut cuz I'm thirsty. "Agent Arachnid. I'm sure we've met before. Well, I don't quite remember you. Actually, I never really caught your name. . . . . Mines really Zai! You really should know me…I mean, you see, you killed me. Observe, I'll prove it…"

"April 19th. I'm not sure what the year was—Do you remember? Anyway, so you broke into my daughters room. She was sleeping, just a kid….And you killed her. And then, you killed me. Do you remember? Or is this just another fucking game to you?!" He said it angrily as he readied the gun to Zims throat.

And in an instant, Zim had tripped Zai and had the gun again.

Zai grabbed the gun back, jumping onto a piece of broken building that lay flat on the pavement. People where outside now, running and screaming as the lost Spider Bot began to reign its doom. It crushed people, it cut them…It was killing and all anyone could do was watch. They where helpless. But they could have known. They could have…

They could have, but they _chose _not to. They _chose _not to listen to what they did not want to hear. They shut out anything but their own blissful

ignorance.

Then Zim grabbed the gun back, knocking Zai onto the ground next to Dib in the firey remains of the voot.

After wrestling for the weapon, Zai found himself with a shard of glass/metal he'd gathered from Dibs vootrunner crash.

The ground suddenly stopped quaking. Zim looked at the silent drill nervously. Zai tackled him.

"What's wrong ZIM?!" Zai whispered, pressing the glass a bit deeper at the aliens throat.

Zim glared.

"Move and I'll kill you."

Zai grinned.

"You already have."

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_Oo,_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm_

_Going under_

Zim shot. Zai moved. He grabbed the gun, turned it to Zim and pulled the trigger.

Zim yelled out in pain, and Zai moved out of the way as his blood coated the pavement. "That's right. Die. Fucking **DIE!"**

Zai grinned like a maniac, watching him bleed and writhe in pain.

The spider robot fell as Eov uttered her last spell and Zai had only just enough time to wisk Gazette out of the way. Zim glared at Zai as he held his open wound.

He disappeared, much like Tak.

"This isn't over…This isn't over…"

_So go and scream_

_Scream at me_

_Or forever wonder_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe, I can't keep _

_Going under._

The smoke cleared. Normality slowly restored to Zais' shattered mind. He held Gaz in his arms, and although weak, she held him to.

Finally….

Finally….

The pain was gone.

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_Oo,_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm_

_Going under_

"Z-Zai…"

"Shh. It'll be okay, Gaz…It'll be okay…"

Tears filled her eyes.

"Zai…I…I'm…Help…"

she took his hand. "Vigoratus opto meus patefacio vulnus ut mend….Lord, beatus mihi per conforto illae ache…My senior , beatus mihi per conforto illae ache. Vigoratus mihi , Servo mihi , Excito me…. Senior , EGO credo vos..."

He tried to repeat after her, but nothing happened.

"I…Guess…I'm…Losing…My…T-Touch…" She laughed weakly, then let Zai hold her head in his hands. "Gaz….It'll be okay, Gaz…I love you…"Zai held her close. Squee and Eov stood with each other after the emotional distress. Dib grinned as he watched the world around him, slowly coming to terms with his new dizziness. He had broken many bones, and could not breathe…

all he remembered was the ambulance. Seeing him made Gaz cry harder.

"He'll be okay…I love you, Gaz…From now, you'll be okay….You'll be okay…"

An amazing thing happened. Strangers on the street comforted each other, cried with one another, shared the pain of what had just happened.

They had to get many ambulances from many hospitals to help…And only 67 out of the 200 people in the accident even lived.

But it would be okay. .Zai promised her it would be okay. Tomorrow, they would go see Czenna…Together…

Together…Together…

"We'll be okay, Gaz."

_Going Under…_

_Going under…_

_I'm going under…_

"We'll be okay."

_Going Under!_


End file.
